WWYD?
by MD
Summary: Gokuu/Chichi. Sometimes, all it takes is a gesture. Or a really corny petname. Implied citrus.


_The Dragonball series and characters are copyrighted property of Toriyama Akira and Funimation Entertainment. Original text are intellectual property of their author and are protected under Creative Commons license._

**title:** WWYD? (What Would Yamucha Do?)  
**series:** Dragonball  
**pairing:** Gokuu/Chichi  
**count:** 656  
**notes:** (03/22/08) Pre-Gohan. If you actually watched original DB, sometimes you just have wonder _how_ they figured out sex.

* * *

Chichi had a lot of good qualities. She was an excellent cook and seamstress. The house was always clean and warm. And once in a while, she even volunteered to spar with him. They weren't nearly on par, but he'd still never met a girl who could fight that well—which was sad, since women always seemed so creative. So he played with her. Taught her a few new moves along the way. Got a nice little rush doing it.

Chichi never seemed to mind. She let him do as he pleased. She didn't even mind it when he was naked. Most people complained. Not Chichi. She just blushed and sidled closer. Even offered him a massage.

Chichi gave the best massages. Her hands were strong and always hit all the best spots. She even managed to show him some places that he hadn't known about. He called her touch magic. She called it lovemaking. Then she would pull the blankets around them and let him fall asleep in the soft cradle of her arms. He never did like being touched before. But after those times, with Chichi, he found he didn't mind at all. He liked the feel of her against him.

His wife spent most of her time only caring about what made him happy. He'd never known anyone else like that. It was a little weird, at times. But that didn't mean that Chichi didn't ever get upset—far from that. Her temper often reminded him of Buruma. It was quick, explosive, and usually over strange things.

He learned to be careful. Chichi's patience was usually lowest right before dinner. If he made her too angry, she would refuse to feed him. And while he could just leave and forage, it never tasted as good as what she made. Her meals had spoiled him. Just the thought of them made him miss being home with her. He'd miss her spices and shoulder rubs. The ground was comfortable, but it wasn't warm like her arms.

It was hard to reason with women when they were angry. But he knew it could be done. Yamucha and Buruma were a good example. They weren't married, but they'd been together forever. They held hands and kissed when they weren't fighting. But usually Buruma would get annoyed with something silly and he'd sweep her up, saying silly things, and just as suddenly they were good again. Sometimes.

So when Chichi was angry, he would stop and wonder: What Would Yamucha Do?

There was one particular tactic that never failed him: she always cleaned to calm her nerves, so he made sure to approach her when she was between chores. He'd come behind her and place his hands on her shoulders. She'd growl and warn him that she knew what he was up to, but she never pushed him away. Then he'd smile and give her a squeeze. "Aw, come on, babe..." he would murmur in her ear, deliberately using one of Yamucha's favorite petnames.

The first time he'd ever done that, Chichi nearly startled out of her skin. She spun on him, eyes wide and incredulous. "G-Gokuu-sa!" she protested, covering her mouth with a hand. Her tone was meant to be scolding, but he hadn't missed the flushed smile behind her fingers. Her entire posture changed. Softened. Especially after he offered her a real massage.

He likes massages with Chichi. It's always good for both of them. And dinner somehow always tastes twice as delicious, afterward.

Of course, being so direct doesn't always work. But Yamucha used to say that women want to you to do and say nice things for them, when you're making up. So sometimes, he has to offer to do the dishes instead. It's not nearly as fun. But she always lets him eat after the kitchen is clean. Later, after even more dishes, she forgives him.

And they make love anyway.


End file.
